


Seattle Graceful Death

by LarisUSB



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, They are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB
Summary: An alternate universe where the Seattle Grace hospital is staffed with disguised supernatural creatures that hide their real species but not how gay they are. Was it really possible for a vampire and a witch to keep their love? Could a werewolf love two different wizards? How do you deal with your brother dating the guy who killed him? Between killing demons, saving lives, and keeping their identities hidden, Seattle Grace doctors still have to learn to deal with problems with each other.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Andrew DeLuca/Mark Sloan, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Carina DeLuca/Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Owen Hunt/Derek Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang
Comments: 48
Kudos: 17





	1. Fleas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



Something is not normal when a hospital has such a high rate of accidents and deaths, even more, abnormal is that it continues to function after all these events, only the supernatural could be the answer to that. Welcome to Seattle Grace or what employees call it Seattle Graceful Death.

Pov. Amelia Shepherd

It is annoying to be in the relationship with two wizards, of course, I love them, Link and Carina are wonderful, but their ideas of teas and herbs, not so much. I'm a girl who has ketchup, whipped cream, and milk in the fridge, who eats cereal drenched in milk for breakfast and toast with soda for lunch. I am not Miss Nature, healthy food, and a balanced diet and I am not someone who can drink those strange colored juices that they offer me during the day.  
I hurriedly walk to the cafeteria, my day is running extremely fast and I need something with gas and an excessive amount of sugar to get the last of the bark tea my girlfriend forced me to swallow. On the way I end up passing by Addison and Meredith who are talking, I am not usually the person who overhears someone else's conversation, but when I hear the name Shepherd come out of Addie's mouth, I turn around and pretend to be fiddling with my cell phone so I can hear them.  
With a sigh, Gray touched the redhead's shoulder and asked:  
_ What did he do this time?  
Montgomery's indignation was almost palpable as she replied:  
_ I brought pests to my home. I found a flea in my office yesterday and the only animal that came into my house recently was Derek when he went to get the book you borrowed. You know very well that only I can take blood in that place, I don't like to share, much less with parasites that your almost-boyfriend brings.  
_ You remember that he is your ex-husband, right?  
_ Mer, I don't throw your mistakes in your face, don't want to throw mine in mine.  
_ The problem is that we are talking about the same error since mine lasted 3 hours it was his time trying to hit me and you show up. But in your case, it was years of marriage. He's my friend, Addie, I don't know why you're so jealous.  
_ Because you are mine, as well as I am yours ... But anyway, send your friend to get a flea collar or I will shear his hair until there are no more strands to hide.  
I stopped laughing and started walking again, I didn't need to hear that conversation anymore to know that I would end up with the two of them exchanging caresses in some corner, it always ended like this. That must be why Derek never had a chance with Meredith, she always kept an eye on my ex-sister-in-law.


	2. Where is Amelia?

Meetings have never been Amelia's favorites, in fact, she would rather spend her time in surgery or in the arms of her loves than going to one, yet it was unusual that she was late.  
_ Amelia told any of you that she was going to be late or why she wasn't coming?  
Callie asked as she distributed the colored folders to her colleagues, one color for each species. The red one for vampires namely Addison, Arizona, Jo, Mark, and Andrew. Green to wizards, Meredith, Carina, Link accept with pleasure. And the yellow one belonging to the werewolves stayed with Teddy, Owen, Alex, Derek, and Callie herself. One paste was leftover, Amelia's yellow paste. No one knew of his whereabouts.  
_ Let's start, it will arrive eventually.  
Derek asked with a comforting smile for Link who worried would have already gone looking for Shepherd if Carina didn't hold his hand.  
_ Well then, I think we can talk about the surgery that Cristina performed in Zurich.  
Everyone nodded and listened carefully to what Theodora had to say.  
_ She met with Preston and even though he is an arrogant full of himself, we were right. It was really due to supernatural causes that the number of people with ventricular tachycardia. They spent five days tracking the creature until they finally found a Plague, as in Colorado, it was one of those Gnomes responsible for enchanting people. Burke wanted to kill him and you can imagine what happened, Plague attacked him and almost ran away. He would have succeeded if Cristina had not cast a paralyzing spell on him. Upon being captured, she sent him back to his kingdom. But it will be a long time before she comes back, as she has to clean up the Gnome's mess, you know that no other doctor can perform these operations without raising suspicion about the cause of the disease. Sorry, I'm going to be a little unprofessional here but, I miss her so much and to know that because the idiot Preston was attacked and in a coma, she will run the hospital there ... I don't feel well. Calls aren't enough to fill the void in my chest that being away from her causes.  
Arizona holding his hand says:  
_ It's okay Teddy, we understand. I'm married to a werewolf remember? Many here are also like you, we understand how the distance from the partner affects you.  
That sentence only made Carina feel worse and once again she looked at her cell phone for any sign of Amelia's whereabouts. Arizona was right, werewolves are puppies eager for affection and attention all the time. It was not like Amy to disappear and go so long without sending an I love you or asking for a sensual photo of Carina or Atticus, she loved receiving photos. And yet, nothing of it appears, worried the Italian asked again:  
_ Guys, are you sure that Amelia didn't tell any of you where she would be?  
_ Carina relaxes, you are being neurotic, let the woman breathe a little.  
Mark said with his classic smile knowing how much it bothered his sister-in-law.  
_ Leave it like you let Alexandra breathe a little, which ended with her dead and you putting your damn teeth in my little brother's neck condemning a life of imbalance simply because you couldn't stand the idea of letting the damned nature take its course?  
Silence took over the room, everyone knew how delicate the matter was and no one dared to intrude. It felt like hours but it was milliseconds that it took Mark to rise abruptly with such force that his chair met the wall and crossed the distance between him and his sister-in-law.  
_ If you want so much balance, why don't you let me get my hands on you and everything is balanced again.  
_ Mark Everett Sloan, that's enough. Come on, before someone ends up hurt more than they already are at that moment.  
Andrew said as he dragged his boyfriend out of the room and Link handed Carina a thermos of herbal tea. After calming down, she looked at Meredith and apologized;  
_ Meredith, pardon, I shouldn't talk about your sister, not like that, not in front of you. It's just that Mark, he ...  
_ Can get the best of you.  
Derek, Addison, and Arizona said at the same time. Everyone knew how the attractive vampire could take people seriously with his smug smiles and his "I know exactly what's going on" air.  
_ Okay, Carina, really. It's been years and I would hate him too if he did with her what he did to your brother.  
Hearing that, Addison lowered her head, the thought of mortality bothered her, thinking that one day she might lose Meredith to old age. She could barely imagine a night away from her beloved, let alone an eternity. Meredith was her air, her heart, her soul, her life, the only reason she hadn't succumbed to darkness, to think of a world that Gray wasn't in, is not to think of any world, because without her, Addison would lose ground. Despite this, she knew the desires of her beloved, Meredith would never give up being a witch, her connection with nature, with light and with the universe to follow the darkness. Several times they talked and the blonde was firm about her desire to complete her cycle when the time came, that she would not be able to live without being a witch. And as much as it hurt, Montgomery vowed to comply with his request and that she would not transform her unless that was the will of his love.  
Lost in thought, the redhead didn't even notice the end of the meeting and that now only she, Meredith, and Amelia's loves were in the room.  
_ You have to worry less, with the number of teas you give her, she must have protection even against tsunamis.  
Meredith tried to calm Carina and Link, both were known for their overprotection and also for the daily spells and potions aimed at Amelia's well-being and safety. Whether it was for the complicated family that each of the three came or if for the intense love they shared, it was known how the three complemented each other, protected themselves, and had their own world in their love nest. Wizards were overprotective but whoever said that was because she never saw how Shepherd literally defended them tooth and nail.  
_ Hi, I may know where she is.  
All four looked at Owen that no one had realized he was there. This was common, the red-haired werewolf was so dim in his presence that it becomes insignificant and ignorable many times, only in the fifth month of dating with Teddy that Cristina finally learned the name of his girlfriend's best friend because Hunt was so unimportant.  
_ DO YOU KNOW? WHY DID NOT YOU SAY IT BEFORE?  
To everyone's surprise, Atticus was screaming, although he didn't show as much as his girlfriend, his nerves were on edge so worried that he was with his other girlfriend.  
_ Well, the meeting was not about that, so I didn't think it was important to say that Amelia went to the basement to investigate a sound she had heard.  
_ THE BASEMENT?  
Now it was Meredith's turn to scream, she was born and raised in that hospital, she was fully aware of how much bad energy there was in the basement of that place, which was why no one ever went there. Only someone as brainless, as inconsequential and as curious as Amelia would venture there.  
_ What? So what are you waiting for? My girlfriend may be in danger.  
Link said hurriedly and it took Addison's vampire strength and Meredith's words to convince them that they weren't in a position to go, that with so many emotions, they could end up getting in the way or in the worst case, putting themselves in danger as well. Picking up his coat, Gray turned to Link and Carina and said:  
_ Stay here, Addie and I are going to get people to go down there with us. We will bring you back and safely but you need to stay here or you will cause more problems than it helps.  
_ I can go and help you know, it may be good to have a pair of strong arms in case something ...  
Owen said just to be interrupted by Addison.  
_If a pair of strong arms are needed, mine will be there, you have already hindered enough by not counting earlier and putting my little sister at even more risk.  
With that Addison and Meredith left the room, looking for who wouldn't be operating to help them in their search for the youngest Shepherd.


	3. That night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as much as I understand that we all want to know where the hell Amelia is and we want to see more of Addison and Meredith, I thought it was important to tell you a little bit about Mark and his conflict with Carina beforehand. Especially because it can explain much more than it looks.

If anyone asked Mark Sloan what was the worst night of his immortal life, he would say it was that night. The storm intensified as the medical team tried to contain Andrew's bleeding, but without success as they were unable to identify its origin in so many lacerations.  
His desire to kill Alex was so great that Arizona and Addison were taking turns to watch Mark. He was strong, no one but a vampire could hold him back and prevent the massacre.  
The plastic surgeon paced, needing to calm down, decided to look for Carina. He knew it would be important for her boyfriend to know that his sister was being taken care of while being treated. She was in the chapel lighting candles.  
_ Shouldn't you be making tea, making red pentagons on the floor and walls using chalk, dancing naked to the moon, or something? I never imagined you being someone who prayed, I always thought it would be more of an action.  
Sloan says when he sees the witch mumble low words. The older DeLuca turned to him and answered.  
_ Andrea is in her fight right now. There is nothing I can do but ask for his path to be lit. And what interests you in that? As far as I know, you are not taking anything seriously. Not that it's new, vampires and wizards weren't meant to be together. He will find his place and sleep in peace, it is predestined to happen.  
The blonde did not believe what he just heard and asked.  
_ It interests me because regardless of what you think of our relationship, I care about him, I love him. And you should, too. What do you mean, witch? No fucking predestined. Are you going to give it up without even fighting? I thought you cared about your brother.  
_ Of course I care about my brother. Do you think you would be if I didn't care? What I most wanted to be was for that idiot to be right here, where I could hit him for being so reckless getting into trouble. Take two steps back and observe the scenery around you, Sloan. I'm a witch, Andrew is a wizard, just like me, he understands that his time is over between us. Not everyone is Lexie Gray, who battled the universe to stay alive, a fight she knew she couldn't win. I know you loved her, but you have no right to want Andrea to suffer like her. His time is up, don't tie him to something he shouldn't have, if you love him, let him go.  
_ No. You don't have the right to talk about Lexie and you don't have the right to talk about Andrew like that either. He hasn't died, it's not the end yet. If you don't want to do anything, I will. Fuck your order of nature. I won't let you go when there is another option right in front of you.  
Mark was quick enough to hold Carina's hand towards her face but not fast enough to stop her words:  
_ You don't dare think about it. He is a wizard and must die, as all creatures that are born and one day are destined to leave. Nature requires balance. You will not condemn him to be part of your dark world. Let him die or he will hate you for the whole filthy existence you will give him, Mark.  
_ So be it then. May he hate me, may he have the opportunity to hate me once again. I will love him for all eternity, as I loved Lexie, I love him. And may my love save him, so that he can choose not to love me, but at least be alive to make this decision.  
Releasing the woman's hand, Mark Sloan left, running into the operating room before it was too late. For once he lost his love for fate but not this time. Perhaps Carina was right, wizards and vampires were not meant to be together, this could be the message sent from the universe. But fuck nature, destiny, and whoever accompanies them. He would not give up without a fight if as a wizard and vampire they could not be united, as vampires would be side by side for all eternity.  
Expelling all the doctors in that room, Mark took Andrew's naked and injured body in his arms. I still didn't understand how Alex Karev could have lost control to the point of causing such damage to the wizard, this was the biggest problem for werewolves, their emotions. When he imagined that Jo was in danger of being drunk alone at home in bed with DeLuca, he soon deduced the worst and it was Andrea who paid the biggest prisoner for it. Feeling his life free from his love with the blood he left without his body, Mark didn't think before he sank his teeth into Andrew's neck. Lightning streaked the sky, illuminating the room through a small window, bringing in the light but also creating sinister shadows that took over the entire room.  
The plastic surgeon just hoped it wasn’t too late to save Andrew, he knew how selfish he was being, how much he could be hated by the Italian if he woke up, he knew he would have to bear the blame forever for being responsible for Andrew not finding peace in the afterlife but if this was his destiny, he would accept it. May the love of your life hate you with flames and fervor but be alive to make that decision.  
It was only at sunrise that Andrea's wounds started to close and it was only at noon that she woke up. He was now in a hospital room, Carina sat in a chair crying, Amelia and Link tried to comfort her, as much as she worried about her sister, that was not her focus but the vampire who held her hand tightly. The man who fought fate to keep him alive, who did not give up on him when everyone had already accepted his fate. It felt like a dream, the operating room, people touching trying to repair their wounds, although he doesn't remember much, he remembered that, he also remembered being in Mark's arms, feeling something in his neck and the pain finally pass. For a moment Andrew thought he had died, but now, with his eyes open, being able to see things better than ever, feeling trapped in his best, he knew the truth was different, he was not dead but more alive than ever. and all thanks to Mark.  
Carina was sure Andrew would hate Sloan when he woke up, but it was just the opposite. His brother's first instinct when he woke up was to take Mark's shoulders in his hands and pull him into a deep and intense kiss, proving that not only had he accepted his new reality, but he was happy to have her beside his love. Finite were his experiences as a wizard, but infinite would be his love for Mark Sloan, now and for eternity, they belonged to each other.


	4. Finding Amelia

Six hours had passed since Amelia had gone down to the basement and three since the last message she had sent. Knowing that the best thing would not be to wait, Meredith and Addison set up a search team, which was just them, Jo and Arizona, the only ones who weren't working at the time. It took a lot of persuasions to convince Carina and Link not to come down, but taking them both would only complicate matters as they would think with their hearts and not their brains. At that time, focus and logical thinking were needed, so Shepherd partners were forbidden to go.  
Apprehensive and alert, the four entered the elevator and Jo presses the button that would take them underground. Meredith still could not understand how inconsequential Amelia was and reflecting said:  
_ Why would you investigate a strange noise? Nobody sane would do something like that.  
_ Because it is Amelia, for her if you hear a voice calling your name in the middle of the night, you must answer, just to see what happens. Judgment is not exactly her best quality.  
Addison replied as he faced the doors that separated them from their inevitable destination when they reached the basement.  
The noise of the elevator, although low, was deafening when it stopped in the basement. Leaving the metal crate, the view was not the most pleasant. That place was little-visited, it was also the hospital's warehouse, so everything that was broken or no longer useful was left there. Maintenance also seemed to go a long way, if dust everywhere, cobwebs, and the fact that the few lamps that were not broken, blinked incessantly instead of maintaining a static light, could be considered a sign. There were no windows or any type of ventilation in that area but it was still possible to feel a cold climate, the air for some reason was more difficult to breathe on that floor, without any sound or smell, it was almost as if the whole place was sterile and life of any kind was not allowed on their premises.  
Feeling that strange atmosphere, the redhead put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and brought her closer to her. If anything happened to Meredith, Montgomery would never be forgiven. It was a funny thing to think, for years she was married to Derek, yes she loved him, but nothing compared to what she felt for Gray. It is as if there was a spell on her during all the years of her existence and only when she met her beloved, the spell was broken.  
Addison was no longer a human with dreams and hopes, for a long time, decades to speak the truth and looking back, for that time, the redhead could perceive many things. Since she was transformed, it was as if she had been thrown into a dungeon, where the light did not penetrate and the joy did not exist. Reflecting on her path, perhaps that was what led her to relate to the Shepherd, he seemed to understand, to accept and this is difficult when no one could know her true nature or try to kill her, the fact that Derek is also supernatural made him understand that. None of her interactions can be real after she was transformed, she always had to lie and her relationships ended up being shallow and empty, even when surrounded by people, Addison felt lonely. With Derek it was different, he looked like a prince charming, gave her affection, attention, and comfort. But the years went by and even he couldn't get her out of that place where her heart was, Montgomery's darkness was something he could not tame and could not save her from that limbo. Their relationship was doomed to fail because Derek wanted her to pretend to be fine but Addison couldn't take it anymore to pretend to people, let alone her husband.  
Then Mark came, he was the complete opposite of Derek, he didn't try to save her, he was far from representing the goodness of the world, it was just Mark. She didn't give him a placebo of happiness like her husband, it was true, Sloan understood it because he was in the same place, he understood what being a vampire had done with her. Like her, the fear of losing humanity completely also dominated him. If the werewolf Shepherd was a ray of light that came through the cracks in the dungeon and allowed her to feel, even a little, the warmth of the sun, the vampire Mark was the blanket that warmed her during the nights.  
It was inevitable that at some point Addison would find herself in the middle of an extramarital relationship, over time, her partner's light had been obscured with excuses, absences, and indifference. He was never at home and when he was, it was as if a stranger shared the house with her. Mark was not an act of revenge, it was a plea for help from Addie, a last attempt to not let his soul freeze completely in the freezing abyss in which she found herself.  
All the headache of being a traitor, of divorce, and trying to recover something long dead, was worth it when you set foot in Seattle. Whoever imagined that in a city where rain was law, the obstetrician would see the sun. No lightning through a crack, finding Meredith was as if someone had blown up that damn dungeon and now the sun touched her entirely and the nights ceased to exist. Every moment was now a day, bright, warm, and happy days, just for having the blonde by her side. And that was why she would not risk losing her love for anything. Now that he had found happiness, not even Lucifer would be able to pluck her lover from her.  
_ What do you think, Addie?  
Jo's voice took her out of her contemplation of the past.  
_ What do I think about what?  
_ We will separate to find Amelia more quickly.  
Wilson found out about it.  
_ No, we will not. Nobody knows what we will find next. Security is in the numbers, we'll all be together. It was because Amy came alone that we ended up here looking for her.  
The redhead was determined not to lose anyone else that night. The younger brunette was about to question that plan when in the distance they heard a scream. Ignoring any sense of danger, the four ran towards the sound. There was no time to lose if Amelia could be hurt or worse.  
The place looked like a bloody maze, corridors that ended where they started, dead ends, rooms with multiple doors, and none of them led anywhere. The screams by this point had already become an agonized cry when they finally found their source.  
Whatever it was, it was not Amelia. The grotesque creature was large, hunchbacked, its reddish skin peeled away in deep wounds and emanated a sulfur scent. When the four were in front of him, the crying stopped and in his place, an evil smile settled.   
_ I would even invite you to dinner but I think this is redundant when you will be my dinner.  
With this speech, being advanced towards the three vampires and the witch. Arizona had no desire to die that night, so she quickly kicked him in the legs, when it did not affect the monster, the group did what any sensible creature would do, they ran away. And for the first time, the fact that the place looked like a maze came in handy.  
Nobody could tell how long they were running, but when the bug was out of sight, they stopped to catch their breath and Arizona said:  
_ I thought that kicking a demon in the balls would prevent it.  
_ How would that work if they don't have genitalia, Arizona? It's basic demonology, heavens.  
Meredith said when her lungs finally filled with air and her heart calmed down a little. It's not like she has the vitality of an immortal being like the three vampires.  
_ Mer, don't be mean to the Zone, not everyone is a supernatural nerd like you.  
A sleepy voice said, obviously not from Addison or Jo, but from Amelia who was lying on a stretcher, looking like someone who had just woken up from a nice nap. There were so many doubts, but before any of them could be said out loud, the demon appeared. And it was Addison who said:  
_What are you doing lying down? RUN AMELIA!  
And in a matter of seconds, the newest addition to the group was next to them running from the monstrosity that wanted to put them on the menu. Corridors and more corridors, broken stretchers, wheelchairs, and broken lamps left behind, they finally arrive in the elevator. Luck was at their side, the demon was at the end of the corridor when they managed to get into the elevator and the doors closed. Slapping the younger Shepherd's arm, Addison said:  
_ Do you see the danger he put us in by getting there?  
With an embarrassed smile, after all, when she went to the basement saying she was going to investigate something, it was just an excuse to sleep in a quiet place without the inmates chasing her with doubts, Amelia said:  
_ I didn't put anyone anywhere. That demon was not there when I went to take my nap.  
_ NAP?  
Addison, Meredith, and Jo exclaimed while Arizona said:  
_ Fuck, whatever is that tea that your partners give you to be lucky, give me the supplier that I want a kilo of it.


	5. The ritual

Upon reaching the surface, none of the five believed what they had seen. Catching his breath and sending messages to his other colleagues by calling an emergency meeting, now that they knew what they were dealing with, there was no ignoring the red and hellish problem beneath his feet.  
_ Demons, under Seattle Grace, this is a big problem.  
Meredith said as she ran her hands through her hair and Addison squeezed her arm slightly so that Gray remembers that she was not alone. The group went to the meeting room, Carina and Link were in the same place they were left and when they saw Amelia they launched themselves at her.  
_ What were you thinking? We were worried.  
_ We will have to keep you on a leash to be sure of where you are at all times, bella?  
Link and Carina spoke respectively while filling their love with kisses. At that moment, Amy started to feel bad about her recklessness, it wasn't her intention to disturb them, she just wanted a moment alone, didn't want to hurt them. With a glance, she passed everything they needed to know, at home, they would talk. But until then, Shepherd could not miss the opportunity to mess with his girlfriend and with his dimpled smile said:  
_ Collar? I thought our fetishes should stay in the house, Ca.  
_ Can you save this sex conversation for when I'm not listening so that I don't have to throw up my lunch? I would be very grateful.  
Derek said as he entered the meeting room and while the other colleagues entered and settled in the room, the Shepherds teased each other.  
_ I'm not to blame if you don't have a sex life and you bother with mine, Derek. You should get Owen, he doesn't have a sex life either.  
_ What? I am not gay Amelia, I am straight.  
_ Where is this straight guy of yours that I never met? Look, you say it's bi, I can understand but you're not straight. A circle is straighter than you are straight.  
Meredith and Addison laughed softly as they saw the brothers arguing. When everyone was settled, Arizona explained what they saw in the basement.  
_ So, there is a demon in the basement, horrible, big and stinky. I would say it is category 3 and if we do not expel it, soon this will become a nest of demons.  
Link took the lead.  
_ Then we will do an expulsion spell. Unfortunately for that, we need the new moon, so in just two weeks. Until then we need to make sure no one gets down there, Owen you take care of watching the elevator, the one next to the parking lot is the only one that goes to the basement, so it will be easy to stop people from using it. We will need dogs for the wolves, pigeons to protect us and rabbits to guard the portal, can Jo take care of that?  
The vampire nods and Link finishes distributing the tasks.  
_ We will need lilies, Carina, you know who to talk to. Teddy, you take care of the honeycombs and apples, you have to be fresh and ripe, neither green nor aging. Meredith, can you get the tapes? Thanks. So folks, you know, until then we need to purify ourselves. So, vampires, I'm sorry, people but nothing to drink blood and people, that also means total sexual abstinence, without penetration, without biting, without licking, without masturbating, without deep touches or intense kisses.  
Looking around, Callie says to Arizona.  
_ Why did I have the impression that these orders were specified because of us?  
With a chuckle, Arizona intertwined his fingers with his wife's. It would be long days but it would be worth it.  
No one else could stand the wait when the two weeks were over. That night there would be a new moon, the symbol of new cycles, and exchange in the flow of energies. If the full moon brought strength to the creatures of darkness, the new moon fed the power of those who followed the light. Everyone was nervous, dealing with demons was always a difficult job, opening a portal that sent him to hell without something worse coming to Earth then, it was dangerous and almost impossible to accomplish.  
The surgical skills of the group were very useful as they descended several times into the cellar carrying the ingredients of the spell. However, when everything was ready, not everyone could be present, Addison, Jo, Arizona, Mark, and Andrew were chased away and will be ordered to go as far from the hospital as possible. It was unnecessary to take the risk that one of them would be sucked into the underworld by mistake and this was a real danger. Witches were free to be beings of light, werewolves to be beings of nature, but however kind they were, vampires would always be beings of darkness.  
With a small number, there was no time to lose, Owen stayed on the surface to watch the elevator while the others under Meredith's leadership entered the elevator and descended into the basement. In the underground corridor, lilies dominated the floor, like a soft carpet of flowers, braided ribbons dominated the ceiling. Each of those present ate a honeycomb, thus bringing purification and protection to their souls. The ritual began, with the hands covered with mushroom dust, the wizards touched the elevator doors and began to remove the spell, the werewolves released the doves that immediately started flying around the heads of Carina, Link, and Meredith.  
After 30 minutes, they stopped, the doors were now red as if a large fire was heating them and the sulfur smell was now almost completely intoxicating. It was time for the second part, to ensure that nothing else left and for that was the rabbits. Symbols of the perpetual renewal of life would be the guardians of that portal, preventing anyone who prospered in death from crossing it. For this to happen as planned, they were released and as if by instinct they formed a line, there were ten in total, five to the right of the elevator, and five to the left.  
The moment of danger came, it was Alex, Callie, Teddy, and Amelia's job to attract the demon and that was what the apples and labs were there for. The dogs were released, each of the werewolves carried one of that mystical fruit in their hands. That was the amulet of protection for each one, bringing with it life, love, knowledge, peace, and of course immortality. Fools are those who think that the saying "an apple for days keeps the doctor away" is just a saying, those who had magic knew how true it was said by the mystical properties of the fruit. Being guarded of all evils, each of the moon's children set out on a path accompanied by a dog.  
That moon prevented them from transforming into their wolf forms, so the Labradors would play this role, carry the wolf spirit, making them stronger if they needed to face the demon before it was possible to attract him to the portal. That was the time, the forces of evil would be defeated or they could wait for a legion of demons to invade Seattle Grace because where an evil being thrived, others are attracted to settle in as well.


	6. I don't need a babysitter

If you ask a parachutist or a racing driver what it felt like when you jump or in the car, the answer will be the same your hearts are over a thousand, adrenaline runs through your veins like oxygen, the time it passes more slowly and even for seconds, it is as if flying is possible.  
If you ask the love of their lives, the answers will be almost the same. The heart is over a thousand, adrenaline runs through your veins like oxygen, time passes more slowly but there is a difference, they are sure that flying is not possible and to be afraid of what can happen if your companion tries to contradict you assurance.  
Perhaps that was the greatest curse that exists when you love someone, to fear for another life so intensely that it hurts. Feeling suffocated even though you can breathe, just because you haven't heard from the other person. Love makes us vulnerable because it is possible to hurt one person and the other to take pains for themselves.  
That feeling, the anticipation of loss, was present in everyone in the group that night.  
Whether for your companions, family, or friends who could lose if something went wrong. But nothing had a right to go wrong that night, so Meredith and Amelia meeting Addison sent someone to watch over her. The obstetrician had a habit of being stubborn when it came to those she loved, but Gray and Shepherd would not risk losing her either.  
And that is how the redhead found herself in the last place she would like to go, the Derek Shepherd trailer. The only one who knew Montgomery's techniques and would be able to stop her without being dissuaded from letting her go to the hospital.  
_ This is ridiculous, I don't need a babysitter let alone her being you, Derek. Admit it, you would love me to be sent to hell, do not tire of calling me Satan in the hospital.  
If Addison's crossed arms were not an indication of his indignation, the rhythmic sound of his heel hitting the trailer floor certainly was. It was no longer enough to worry about his girlfriend, having to be confined in the woods with the most self-centered of the Shepherds, without being able to do anything if something happened to Meredith, it was torture.  
_ I do not hate you, Addison, I think you are a callous bitch who stole my best friend, my girlfriend, and my sister? Yes, but I don't hate you enough to want you to be sent to the underworld. And let's be honest, I'm not doing this for you. It may not seem like it, but I recognize how much they love you, I know that Amelia would never get over losing someone in the family again and Meredith would never forgive me if you died. This is for them and not for you.  
_ Well, we already have progress, it is amazing how easy it is to call a woman a slut. How easy it was to forget that a relationship requires responsibility on both sides, I may have been the person to put the last shovel in our marriage grave, but I didn't dig that pit alone, Derek.  
_ If you have something to say, speak up, Addison, that's what you like, isn't it? A good stage for your show? So I'm giving you an audience, tell me what you want so badly.  
_ Do I then have the permission of your majesty to say everything? So here goes. You never loved me, I was comfortable for you, a hot body that you could fuck and a pretty face that you could brag about to your friends. When you were at your best, it wasn't my name you said, I love you were never more than words. And I admit that I used you too, I used you as strong insurance, as a place to keep my heart and I will now ask you for forgiveness for having thought that I could trust that part of me with you. You don't hate me because I cheat on you, you hate me because Mark would rather go to bed with me than with you. You really think I don't know who you were thinking about while masturbating late at night when you thought I was sleeping. I cheated on you physically, but long before that, you had already cheated on me emotionally, Derek. My biggest regret was that I betrayed you before we parted. I don't regret sleeping with Mark, he gave me a lot more than you could one day and I'm not just talking about orgasms, he was a friend, a counselor and a helper when you didn't even want to try. Honestly, my anger is that you have the face to call me a bitch when you did much worse not only with me but with you too. One day you should stop trying to lie to yourself about who you are. Perhaps that day, we can become the friends we once thought we were before we got married.  
After Addie's words, there were long, silent hours when all they did was stare at each other until Addison's phone rang, the voice on the other end of the line was desperate, confused and choked up but the redhead could understand, something went wrong with the ritual. Derek was not quick enough to stop the vampire from leaving the trailer but managed to get to the car before she left.  
_ Addison, what happened?  
_ Meredith and the wizards, something went wrong, they don't wake up.  
The neuro understood the gravity of the situation and got in the car too. The city lights were whitish and fickle shapes while Addison broke all existing traffic laws to get to the hospital. The stars were shining in the sky, it was still too early for the sun to rise, the moon was shining, a peaceful atmosphere that contrasted with the misty whirlwind that was the mind of the Seattle Grace doctors. When the ex-couple arrived at the hospital, they ran to the third floor, that was where the wizards had taken them. The scene was like a nightmare. Jo hugging Alex tightly, as if only the contact of their bodies was able to bring him the certainty that it was real, that he was alive. Arizona was bandaging the biceps on Callie's right arm, both of them probably covered in blood from the wound. Mark tried to console Andrew, who compulsively flipped the pages of old books that were scattered on the floor. Amelia was crying copiously in a corner, her breathing was faint as if she were drowning and not all the air in the world was able to stop her lungs from filling with water, it was like seeing someone fighting strong waves and knowing it was a matter of time so that he lost all his strength and let himself be pulled to the bottom of the sea.  
The condition of the wizards was even worse, pale, with dark circles, if it were not for the cardiac monitor, or the intubation for breathing, they would pass easily dead. But someone was missing, Meredith was not in any of the rows of beds. And nobody seemed to be in a position to tell where the hell Gray was. Addison felt as if she had been thrown from an airplane without a parachute. As much as she wanted to fly, as much as she tried, she knew that the fall was close, the wind whipping, like thousands of razors, the free question getting closer and closer and however much she tries to fly, she tries to prevent impact with the ground, it is not possible and she knows why, after all, demons do not fly.


	7. What happened to the wizards?

In her sports car, the high-speed Addison drove, she should have imagined that something was going to happen, at a certain time of the night, she had felt uneasy, of course, Meredith was not well. She should have insisted on staying, should have ignored Derek, and immediately went to the hospital hours ago. Gray is a well-known problem magnet, there was no reason to believe that this time it would be different. All Addie wished was that his girlfriend hadn't been banned from hell. This would definitely be a headache that was too long and complicated to resolve and the redhead knew she would end up freaking out if that were the case.

The reflection of the Seattle lights danced on the glass of Meredith's Subaru sedan. Squeezing the steering wheel, Addison remembers when his girlfriend handed the car key in his hands so he could pick it up when the ritual was complete. This was not the condition that she should go to the hospital. A car in stressful situations could be a weapon, the obstetrician got tired of seeing accidents that happened when someone with emotions aroused was behind a steering wheel. The traffic lights in red seemed like an invitation to speed up more than a request for her to stop. Her conscience, her rationality, knew that she was putting herself at risk, she was putting Derek at risk, who was terrified and begged him to stop and let him finish driving until the hospital arrived. That would be the sensible decision, but Addison Adrianne, put sensibility aside when taking that call. If she hadn't been obedient from the start, her girlfriend would probably be safe and secure in her arms.

For the redhead, the 40-minute drive from Derek's trailer to the hospital had taken centuries, even though she did it in 16 minutes. She did not mind parking the car, stopped him at the entrance to the hospital, and went inside, ignoring the guard who was trying to get his attention to get his car out of there. Since the elevator was the source of all his problems, Addison took the stairs while going to the 4th floor, it was where they used to deal with patients and situations that originated from magic.

How crazy she was looking for her love and answers for what was going on. Until he found a wing that was isolated by tapes warning of biological contamination. Of course, they would not be stupid to let them discover that a doctor at the hospital had been involved and injured with something of a supernatural origin, that could become a complete disaster. As he suspected, upon entering the region, she passed through the door of one of the bedrooms and there was Amelia, copiously crying over Link's body while Mark held Carina's hand. It was kind of touching, although the Italian was angry at Sloan and they fought often, there he was, not only guarding her but giving Amy strength.

It was as if the wizards were dead, Atticus and Carina looked the same while lying on those beds. They were the reflection of a photograph burned in a fire, his weak breath, his pale skin, in a sickly gray tone, brought the idea of emptiness inside him, just a fragile shell, without any sign of conscience.

Entering the next room, there were Andrew, Alex, Arizona, and Callie, with a pile of books around them, you could hear them talking about trying to find a spell that would awaken the wizards, but none of them really saw Addison enter the room and let alone saw her leave. Entering the third room, there was Meredith, Jo was at her side, when she saw Addison, got up and gave the vampire space to touch her girlfriend. Still not understanding how the witch ended up like that, Addison couldn't help but cry. Knocking lightly on the door, Teddy entered and in a low voice said:

_ I just received the results of her tomography and she is like the others. To your brain, it's like you're sleeping. Blood levels are low but I think they will be normalized if we keep all of them in the serum. I know their appearance is like that of a corpse, but I can assure you that it is aesthetic but not compromising on their health, Addison. For all intents and purposes, she is fine and just taking a nap.

Without another ounce of patience, the redhead asked cardio, since she seemed the only one in a position to answer something:

_ What the hell happened, Altman?

With a nod, Teddy replied:

_ We don't know, nobody who was in the ritual remembers, at least, nobody who is awake. The wolves' job after attracting the demon, was to distance themselves as much as possible too, so no one witnessed the ban. DeLuca is looking to see if any spells can be done but as we both know, vampires don't do spells.

As if waiting for his turn, Andrew's cry can be heard in the next room:

_I FOUND THE SOLUTION.

Joining the stretchers in a single room, the werewolves and the vampires held hands in a circle around the wizards. Everyone was nervous and uncertain about what would happen, but the worst of all was Owen, who didn't even know why he had been called.

_ Exactly why am I here? And how do you intend to do something without your magic? 

_ For the thousandth time, Dr. Hunt, I will repeat. Rituals require something in return, you cannot use magic in an unlimited way when Carina and the others did the ritual, part of their vital energies was sucked up by the use of magic, it comes back naturally but this takes so we will transfer some of our for them with an old song. From when wizards didn't exist, when humans could still access magic. Understood? We need you because the more people, the less energy will be taken from each other and faster the wizards will wake up.

Deluca said before sending everyone to hold hands, close their eyes and repeat with him. In one voice they all said:

_ _ Siamo venuti dalla natura e torneremo da lei. Come in una rete intrecciata, siamo tutti connessi. Che la nostra energia appartiene a loro. E insieme possiamo rivivere. Collegato in energia, cuore e corpi. Il tuo è il mio corpo, il tuo è il mio cuore.Possa l'energia che scorre tra noi diventare tua e svegliarsi per un nuovo domani. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Siamo venuti dalla natura e torneremo da lei. Come in una rete intrecciata, siamo tutti connessi. Che la nostra energia appartiene a loro. E insieme possiamo rivivere. Collegato in energia, cuore e corpi. Il tuo è il mio corpo, il tuo è il mio cuore.Possa l'energia che scorre tra noi diventare tua e svegliarsi per un nuovo domani."
> 
> Translation: We have come from nature and will return to her. As in a braided network, we are all connected. That our energy belongs to them. And together we can relive. Connected in energy, heart and bodies. Your is my body, yours is my heart. May the energy that flows between us become yours and wake up for a new tomorrow.


	8. The truth about bridges and dreams

When you are a Gray, death is always an existing variable. My father, a drunk, seduced by his passions, drowned in alcohol and died. Well, that's how I think when I remember how depressed he became with Lexie's passing and that he drank until nothing else could save him. My mother, on the other hand, wanted to make herself immortal. Break the rules, maintain your powers, and acquire immortality. The high price she paid was the loss of herself, in her mind, yes she became immortal, although she was imprisoned there. Technically, she is alive, just not among us. Early Alzheimer's was the diagnosis she was given, she could never be more wrong. Yes, she no longer remembers me, who I am or who she is, at least she doesn't speak out, but inside herself, she knows exactly what happens, who she was and who she will become. Today Ellis Gray, within her conscience, is the past, the present, and the future, the exact immortality she so longed for, just doesn't give shape to what she planned to achieve. In a way, it's like she's dead too.  
I went from having two parents, to have a mother, from having a mother to having nobody, from having nobody to having a sister and for a short time to a father, until I got back to having nobody. Well, at least that's what I thought. But rethinking, at all times, all deaths and losses, there was another constant besides me, Addison. My sweet angel of death. At all times there she was. Sometimes I wonder if that was what attracted her to me, the death that runs in my name and veins. It makes sense that even the most beautiful of the creatures of the night as she ended up being attracted to my morbid life. As much as I think about how I was alone, there she was, respectfully waiting, until I allowed her to get close until I allowed myself to be loved.  
When I gave her that permission, when I opened up and gave myself to her, I think it was when I truly realized life, it was like feeling the world for the first time. Vision is funny, many people think that blind people see only black, only darkness, it is a common but unreal thought. When you lack vision, you don't see the dark, you don't see. If his vision doesn't work, his brain doesn't know what darkness is, as much as it doesn't know what light is, such concepts don't exist, they don't make sense to him. When you can't see, you can't stop seeing, you just learn to absorb the world in a new way. Heat, pressure, sound, smell, and texture are the ways you experience the world. Many when they describe love, they say about seeing things better, about how everything gets more color between those things. This did not happen to me and Addison. There was no miracle, there was no eye-opening, there was no "there is light" or a miracle. None of this happened. Little by little, little by little, in short, and continuous moments, I could not begin to see the world, but I learned to appreciate it despite my situation. Even though i was a magnet for death, Addison taught me to enjoy life. I was still blind, so to speak, I still had my limitations, that hasn't changed. What has changed is that with her I learned new ways of living what I have always been deprived of because of my situation. I still felt death and the storm wherever I went, but gradually I could feel other things too. I could feel the chill in my belly when she smiled at me, I could feel the tightness in my chest when she was sad, I could feel the warmth of my chest when I found her eyes looking at me. With Addison I learned that I didn't need to have what others had to be able to live, I could live as I was and that there was nothing wrong with that, that I didn't need to isolate myself. Although I was not perfect for much, I was perfect to fit in the heart of my beloved.  
For a long time, I wondered, what will be my destiny? How am I meant to end? Am I someone who, like my father, will not endure all things and indulge in pleasures until they destroy me? Will I be like my mother who wanted everything to have, all the time, all the sensations and ended up getting what she wanted and sinking into her own experiences? Am I going to end up alone like Lexie? Will I have a sad end? A painful end? Perhaps my end is a combination of all of these? What will it feel like to be in the arms of death? Will I be afraid? Will I feel relief? How I would finish for a long time was something I wondered. That until I found it, when I found it, when I saw Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery truly, I didn't want to know my end anymore, I had a new source of ramblings. How could I start a life with her? Was this life ruled by joy? Would it be enough to fill me? Would I be enough to do the same for Addison? I spent the night, when not operating, wondering what it would be like to be with her. All I wanted was to be able to breathe. If for a long time I thought about how to die, now I wanted to live. I wanted to know how to breathe to be alive beside her.  
It was no surprise that in my end, the only thing I could think of was the beginning that I had beside her. At least I believed that this was my farewell, that it was time for me to cross the bridge. Carina and Atticus were also there. So all I wanted to be was for us to have been enough. May the sacrifice of our forces have been the right measure to protect those we loved from demonic danger. If this was my time to leave, I was ready. I would surrender to my outcome if I knew that I had fulfilled my purpose. I lived a good life, I couldn't ask for anything more than I had a chance to live with Addison.  
I walk slowly to Amy's lovers. The Italian and the blonde seemed to feel the same as me. None of us have ever been on that plane, but it brought a sense of peace and the bridge under construction on the shallow and tranquil river carried a clear message "you have come this far, but it is not yet time to leave". It was difficult to say how long we had been there since although there was lighting, you couldn't see the sun and the night never came.  
_ I wonder what Andrew saw when he was here. If only he even came here before Mark transformed him.  
Carina spoke to me when I finally reached them near the bridge. Link seemed distant as if he had his issues to resolve, so I focused on the obstetrician.  
_ What do you mean by what he saw? Don't we all see the same thing? Isn't the plain a sight for everyone?  
When I asked her, she shook her head and answered.  
_ No, the vision that brings you peace and comfort in passing is different for everyone. You are seeing a field, I see a dense forest and Link is seeing a desert with a starry sky. The only thing we share the view with is the bridge under construction. If it was complete, we would know that our time here is over and that it would be time to complete the passage.  
_ So what do you think this is? A type of coma maybe? Are we not ready to go but our bodies are not ready to welcome us back? Is it ungrateful that I am happy with that possibility, Carina?  
_ This is my theory too. If it's ingratitude, I'm just as ungrateful as you are. You know, I judged Sloan a lot by what he did, but now, all I want is for us to be back soon to be with Amelia again. The idea of never being able to see it again ... It makes death seem much less a sweet dream for a terrible nightmare. And it makes me not like the idea of going to sleep at all, Meredith.  
Taking my arm, the Italian took me away from her boyfriend before saying:  
_ I think Link is lying.  
_ How so lying? Do you think he's hiding something?  
_ Think. He's distant, far more than he should be. I think the bridge, it's complete for him, Meredith.  
This was not something I was expecting to hear. Atticus and I were never close but I know how much he matters to Amelia. I know how much he cares about her and Carina, the three are united, as an indissoluble fast food combo, it is impossible to think of one and not come with the image of the other two. And Carina's calmness in saying that, it was so strange, if it were me, if it were Addison, I would be so worried. But there was DeLuca, casually telling me this as if to say the weather forecast.  
_ And you are well? I mean, did you talk? Carina, if you said you couldn't imagine separating from Amelia, how are you doing with the idea of losing your boyfriend?  
_ Meredith, he is a wizard, I will meet him on the other side when it is my turn to cross and well, we are already here, if the bridge is built, it would only hurt him if I fought against the future. I think it's a blessing.  
Starting to laugh, the blonde said;  
_ Sorry, I thought I heard you say that it is a blessing that one of the loves of your life is about to die. There has to be something in the air, are you sure you are in a forest in your vision and not a cannabis plantation?  
I expected the Italian to accompany me in laughter, to say it was a joke, that nothing she said was true, but instead, she looked at me with a stoic expression. And she explained to me with the complacency of someone who educates a child about the simplest things in the world:  
_ Rare are the opportunities to be with someone about to make the transition, Meredith. If we're here, I imagine a lesson is about to be learned. If mine is linked to Amelia and Mark's forgiveness, I imagine yours is about Addison, am I right?  
That was undeniable since I arrived, it had not left my mind.  
_ I have had reflections on the importance of it in my life, you are right, Carina. I just don't know what it all means.  
Touching my shoulder, with a simple smile, Carina said:  
_ I'm sorry, Meredith, but I think this is something that you have to find out for yourself ... I'll go back to Link, see if he opens up with me, talk, say goodbye and enjoy it while I have it by my side, I just feel that Amy doesn't have this opportunity to say goodbye.  
Leaving me alone with my thoughts, she went back to the orthopedist and I sat in that field. The sight of that infinite plain, of green grass and delicate wildflowers, dotted around the corners, the humidity under my body, as if the dew had recently fallen, the gentle breeze that blew, was almost perfect, but something was missing, someone missing. It was her, that beautiful woman, with light green eyes, red hair, pale skin, long legs and a perfect body that was like the perfect half for me, I wouldn't say she was my half. This story of another half may be romantic, but it is also so imprisoning as if it were impossible to be complete without someone else at your side. I never felt this way with Addison, she was never the half I was missing, she was always the whole I wanted to have by my side. Without her I was complete, I was good, but with her, I am more than that, I expanded and became more myself than I ever was, she does not complete me but it is my motivation to go beyond the limits. I know I could live without it, but I don't know if I want to do it. I know I can be happy without it but if I were given that choice, I would never accept it. And now, with that in mind, I understand why she comes back so much on the subject of transforming me, it is a selfish desire to remain with her forever but today I realize that I have the same desire for her. Just to imagine that I would leave and that she could find new love, or that she would cling to the darkness until it consumed her, my heart weighs, tightens, I feel jealous, I think. I should be with her, it should be me by her side when she gets ready to go to fancy events, I should be with her when she bathes after a long day at work, it should be in my arms that she would seek shelter on stormy nights. But I cannot predict the future, I do not know what comes next, I can only see the past and try to control the present. And if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I'm not going to allow Addison Montgomery to escape through my fingers, not if I can do something about it.  
I got up and when I was about to walk to Carina and Link, I could hear a voice in the distance, not just one but several, and they were reciting an old song. My last vision was DeLuca sharing a deep kiss with Atticus and then a flash. I was no longer on that prairie, I was on a stretcher, I was in the hospital and in front of me, I was encouraged to smile every day.  
_ Meredith, I was so worried, my love. For a minute, I thought I lost you forever. And if that had happened, I don't know what I would do, I love you so much, Mer.  
Her voice was so tired, I can't even imagine what she went through or how long she was waiting for me to wake up. Whatever it was, I would find out later, now I had greater urgency. Touching your face and with a chaste kiss on your lips, I asked:  
_ Addie, I love you too, but I need you to listen to me, listen to everything I have to say before saying anything, okay? While I was unconscious, I had time to think, I could think about myself, I could think about you and I could think about us. And I realized something. My only chance to live is to die by your side. I prefer an eternal death with you than being alive and losing you. I am not ready to leave, to leave my blood and my lineage but you need to know that the time will come and at that time, I choose you, as I know you would choose me. Do it, don't be afraid. I'll be waiting for you on the other side when I change. What I mean is that I want you to change me when my natural life comes to an end, because there is no paradise in the afterlife that is worth losing. I want to be yours forever, for as long as it lasts forever, Addison. I want to be your vampire partner but more than that, I want to be your wife. That said, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, the moon that drives my tides, the current that leads to my warm ocean waters, my shadow on hot days, I don't accept to live another day without calling you mine, so I'm asking for permission to live permanently in your heart. Allow me to be yours, allow me to have you, and let death separate us, Addie, marry me, my love?  
_ With all my body, with all my soul and with all the essence of my life, yes, Meredith Gray. I want and accept to take you as my wife, for now, for eternity and for what comes next.  
Her smile, the tear in her eyes, and the overwhelming kiss she gave me were the answer I needed. At that moment, with your hands on my face, with your tongue in my mouth, with your scent to consume me, it was when I was sure, I didn't need grasslands, I didn't need bridges, Addison was all the paradise I needed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628042) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
